Soul Connections
by NinaProdz
Summary: " We are called the "soul makers". We seek for soul connections, so we will keep searching for them…The authorities were holding a man, a younger one how could he be from other community if the rules are clearly explicit when it comes to younger people like me? We can't go out of our communities. two souls are destined to be together no matter how many times they trade bodies."
1. Each soul

**I never end a story and that makes me so sad but this one i'll update constantly and i will finish it specially cause I'm on vacations.**

**This story line is very inspiring, I love the idea of the souls destiny and how Damon and Elena will be the number one target to the soul makers . I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter :)**

**-Nina**

* * *

_Each soul was created to live on a human body. Each soul has lived in innumerous human bodies. Each time they trade bodies what they lived before is long gone, the memory completely vanished. But what if two souls were created by god destined to be together? They will always find a way back to each other, no matter how many times they trade bodies._

Those soul connections are rare.

Our soul is what we are and since the very beginning bad souls have fought against good souls. Every now and then a human gets to know a glimpse of what they once were some are more receptive then others.

God was our creator, but now we are determined to restore the souls from human bodies. As obvious as it can be we are called the "soul makers". We live above all humans, literally. We seek for soul connections, they are the bigger and greater energy, and they were once the right arm of god, his best creations. We need them, they have the energy to take all the souls away from human bodies, and so we will keep searching for them…

* * *

"Why can't I go far from whispers of a soul?" As I say this, I notice how ridiculous the name sounds , who would ever call this small town "whispers of a soul" it should have been called "Whispers of going nowhere", only the older people are allowed to get out from W.S , I never understood why, no one would ever explain me, not even mom. I know the whole story "Once you go out, you'll never come back."

"You know what happened to your father Elena? He went out of Whispers, do you see him here? I mean, how long has he been gone?" I fought back the tears as I gripped the front door handle. Dad has been gone for 10 years now. He said he would do anything to give us a better life so he left out of the W.S "fence". I wanted to travel, know what the world has to offer me but the authorities had a bigger safety now that a lot of people went away from W.S, we simply couldn't get out. It seemed that we were meant to study and then we would go to the university. Women would have a job in the hospital and men in the safety. We were a very small community, but we weren't the only ones. Small towns like Whispers are all around the world, like colonies. Each of them have different jobs, we are responsible for Health and safety. We all think they must be different from ours, but the government keeps saying it's not. We are all managed to the same rules. We are so used to this that we never question ourselves why, but I never stopped questioning, in fact it was what kept me fighting.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm really sorry but I just don't understand…" Tears were already streaming down my face.

"Oh, Elena I wish I could tell you why, just know that I'm protecting you." She came to hug me and I've pushed away the idea to get out of W.S, I was being selfish after all, letting go all of my friends, family, life…

"I'll go to my bedroom now." My voice was still husky from the whole crying. I let go of her embrace and went upstairs, she just kept looking at me, I could feel her disappointment.

I was tired, tired of all of this. I let my body fall into my bed and kept staring at the sun peeking out of the window. I always loved how the tiny sunbeams shined through the window and fell over my carpet, it kept it warm, sometimes I would just sleep there.

My thoughts were quickly cut by the intense noises on the street. I came up and went to my window, trying to see what was going on. The authorities were holding a man, a younger one, I couldn't recognize him and believe me we all knew each other, but how he could he be from other community if the rules are clearly explicit when it comes to younger people like me? We can't go out of our communities.

Everyone would try to get into a talk with him, while he was being held to the police department. He had black straight hair, some strands were falling over his face, I couldn't tell what color of his eyes was. His body seemed to be really toned and he was very strong, that I could tell by the way he tried to keep away from the authorities.

"Elena! Elena, come, let's see what's happening." I went quickly downstairs to join my mother on the street. He was now going through our yard.

My arms were crossed over my chest and my mom was just a step ahead of me, while everyone kept going around this man. I caught a glimpse of his eyes and it was a deep blue color, definitely hypnotizing. I felt him look at me and once he did that he fainted and everyone stepped back afraid he could have carried some sort of disease.

Suddenly I felt my head pounding, a strong pain, everything was getting black and somehow I managed to run back to my house, my mom didn't even notice. I kept a hand on my forehead as I stumbled to reach the sofa. Everything went black with the exception of distorted images.

"I love you, you know how much I do, I won't just leave you here to die." A man stared down at this young girl dressed with Greek clothes or what it seemed to be.

"I'll be here to very end Elena, I'm not leaving you!" I felt the girl closing her eyes, they were heavy, and she was weak.

"I love you, Damon hold on to that." She reached for his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Elena, Elena, Elena please wake up!" Suddenly delicate hands shake my arms and I come back to reality. "Elena please, wake up!" it's not his voice anymore but my moms.

"Mom?" I spoke very softly. My mom hugged me while I stood still in the sofa.

"Elena, thank god, what happened? I came back and you were, I thought you were sleeping but then you didn't wake up-" I've put a hand in front of her to keep her from talking while I sat .

"I felt bad and I remember the stumble and I guess I fainted, no need to worry." I smiled and she hugged me once again.

"Go get some rest." I nodded and went upstairs. I looked in the mirror trying to figure out what that dream meant, if it meant anything, but the girl... she had my name but she didn't look like me… "I guess it doesn't matter" I mumbled.

* * *

So what do you think guys? let me know by reviewing , if you think i should continue. some things you should know

**- They are all human;**

**-The soul makers live above all of them, they are made of light, cause they are souls, they want to take all the souls away from human bodies.**

**- Elena lives only with her mom and brother;**

**-Damon came from other community;**

**-Both Damon and Elena had the same dream**


	2. Why are you here?

**Hey back :) thank you for the ones who reviewed, please keep doing it so i don't feel like i'm doing this to no one :( **

**I hope you enjoy this longer chapter ;)**

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling weird. As I look in the mirror I notice the dark circles around my eyes. I didn't get to sleep so well last night after the incident. I had a crazy dream where this "Damon" guy shows up but always in different faces, in different times, last night we were on a court I was dressed like a princess, those we see on movies or even books. I keep saying to myself that is not me, because clearly it's not my face but her name is exactly the same as mine, the way she acts, the way she feels, it's totally me. These dreams have started since that man showed up in W.S, I've gotta talk to him.

I pull my hair on a ponytail and apply some foundation around my eyes, those were terrible. I chose to wear some jeans and a blue top, my favorite color. Of course I couldn't forget the necklace my mom gave it to me, it was from my grandmother and her grandmother, so on, a generation thing. I glanced through the window to check if everything was ok, and surprisingly it was.

"Elena, come here they are talking on the news about that man that came yesterday." I ran so fast downstairs that I swear I almost stumbled through it. I know it's crazy but I really want to figure it out who he is.

Mom was making some toasts while looking attentively at the tv, she usually made our breakfast and head to her job as guess what? A doctor. Every woman in here were a doctor, I didn't want to though, one of the reasons I wanted to get out of here.

_"Damon Salvatore was seen breaking the wall between our community and his, no one knows the reason till now. The man refuses to talk with anyone about why he decided to come. He is being judged at the moment from breaking in to another community but since it doesn't hurt the community itself probably he will be out by the end of this day."_ I kept staring at the screen while processing everything. The name kept repeating in my face…"Damon" that was the name of the man in my dreams, this must mean something right?

I looked quickly at my mom, she was as stunned as I was but for different reasons.

"I can't believe he is getting out, he could have hurt someone, we don't know who he is."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the table to eat the toast.

"Mom I thought that everyone said our communities were managed the same, raised the same, what wrong can this man do? As much as we? I mean, think about it for a second, bad people are everywhere, even here, maybe he was trying to get a better life and he thought it was here."

"Sure, like you do elsewhere right Elena?" I finished my meal and washed everything. I started to walk away.

"I'm not going to discuss this." I went to brush my teeth and got out to get some fresh air.

I walked through the field to mine and my friend's secret place. As I make my way I get some "Hello Elena" here and there, everyone knew everyone and that sometimes could be troubled.

"Girls, hey." I reached them and hugged both Caroline and Bonnie. "Have you seen the news?" They sat on the rocks, this was sort of some secret caves. We sat in a circle.

"Who hasn't? it's everywhere." Bonnie said almost annoyed. She didn't really care about stuff like this, this one wanted to be a doctor, a true one.

"Well that's not the case here Bonnie, I really want to know more about this new hot guy who is to stay, obviously." I laughed a little, Caroline on the other hand was always so feminine, I mean, so were we but she really cared about appearance and all of that. She wants to move from community as well as I want, there's a community that fabrics clothes and beauty things, which is where Caroline wants to go.

"We don't know for sure if he is, but I know he is different somehow. I saw him almost face to face, and I collapsed once we looked at each other, I couldn't tell what it was though."

Bonnie looked surprised whereas Caroline laughed hard.

"I mean, tell me who didn't faint to that man's walk?" Now the three of us laughed, I shook my head and proceeded.

"No, girls I'm serious I felt really bad about it, I want to talk to him, I need to." I looked to the caves ceiling and huffed.

"So do I." Caroline gave me a naughty look and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I think I know where to find him alone, I know the news said he would only be released by the end of the day but he is already out, he's hidden on a house in the middle of the dark skies woods, don't ask me how I know that." I looked to both of them and nodded.

"Ok let's go." I walked away and Caroline came after me, Bonnie remained still.

"Elena, I don't think that's a good idea, we don't know why he truly came here." She sat up and came by my side.

"Bon, which is why I'm going, he won't hurt me, that'd be a reason to make him much guiltier." She shook her head but kept walking by our side.

It was getting dark and I know mom was getting worried, specially with Damon outside, but I had to do this.

We walked for almost a mile till we got to this house, who looked abandoned and in really bad conditions, lights seemed to be off and before we knocked on the door I looked to both girls and they nodded in agreement.

Before I got the chance to knock his voice came echoing in the air.

"Don't worry knocking, they didn't even give me a decent house, this one doesn't even close." I took a step back because I didn't see him, but then he came to the door and crossed his arms above his chest, causing me to look at his muscles tense. He was amazingly handsome. His hair was somehow messy but beautiful with those strands of hair resting on his forehead. His beautiful baby blue eyes were enchanting, so deep, and so clear. He was dressed on a black shirt and black jeans with his black combat boots. I gulped at his glance and looked behind me to see the girls totally hypnotized. "Anyways, would you girls like to come in?" He smirked a little and we nodded taking a step forward.

The house was really in bad shape, the doors cracked and everything seemed to be rusty. We went to this living room and everyone sat on the couch, the three of us in a big one and he sat on the smaller one in front of us.

"I'm sorry that we came like this, we got a little curious of why you came here so we decided to check you in." Bonnie started, half smiling, he simply nodded and Caroline continued.

"We wanted to know if it's possible to make you some questions, we are not working for the security, so everything you say will be between us and only." She gave him the naughty look and he laughed, what a beautiful smiled he had.

"Don't get me wrong girls but I kind of didn't figure it out you were from the security." I laughed a bit with my head down. Bonnie looked pretty serious and Caroline shrugged off the naughty face immediately. "What about you? Nothing to tell me? " I looked everywhere but his face, trying to figure it out if he was questioning me.

"Me?" I looked at him finally, he looked back and smirked. "I… hum…I a... well I wanted to… I kind of… maybe we should go it's getting late." I gulped and he looked at me raising an eyebrow, clearly suspicious.

"Well, sure, you're welcome to come back." All of us smiled and he took us out.

"Thank you for taking us in, maybe another time." Bonnie faked a smile. "Yea, well if you need anything." Caroline continued. We started to walk away I walked behind them and he quickly caught my arm turning me to face him, without the girls noticing. I shivered under his hand. We kept staring at each other for a while.

"What's your name?" He asked me coldly, I gulped once again and trying to keep calm.

"Huh, Elena." He blinked a few times and searched my face, he stroke my cheek letting go of his grip. I shuddered and looked intensely into his soul. Then his eyes turned cold again and he placed a hand over his forehead turning his back on me and kept walking in pain to the house. It was about 10 seconds after that I started to get one of those headaches again and collapsed on the floor. Everything was black again.

I woke up placing a hand on my forehead once again. It didn't hurt as much as it did before but I still felt dizzy. I looked everywhere not recognizing the room, it was old and had a bad decoration, I tried to get up but flinched in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, trust me." I heard Damon's voice and he came to the room sitting on a chair in front of me.

"Go away." I looked to the other side afraid I was going to collapse again. He reached my chin and turned my face to look at him.

"Put your fears aside and it won't happen again to both of us." I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me, I was confused.

I blinked and a tear ran through my face because I was clearly nervous, my breathing came really quick.

"Why are you here?" He let go of my chin and walked near me, I tried to push myself away from him in fear he would do something to me.

"You."

* * *

**So we know Damon's here for Elena, but why exactly? Check for yourself on the next chapter ;)**


End file.
